


一年级B班的性欲解决员（第一夜）

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 第一夜：やするき。关于占有欲的故事。
Kudos: 17





	一年级B班的性欲解决员（第一夜）

虽然吉本高校是按实力等级分班，但同学们的相处却意外没有隔阂。A班的人不会觉得自己高人一等，F班的也不会太过自卑。尤其是上年级统一大课的时候，大家总是不分班级地打打闹闹。有的时候白岩瑠姫也会觉得，这跟普通的高中也没什么两样。  
现在是体育课大课间，A班的佐藤景瑚正勾住佐佐木真生的肩膀，在离瑠姫不远的观众席上说着悄悄话。  
“我们班的解决员已经选出来了哦，是…………。你们B班呢？”  
“我们班选是选出来了，但是大家都没有对他做什么。你们班也是一样吧？平白无故去欺负一个毫无恩怨的同学也不太好。”  
“哈哈，说的也是。”大狗狗一样的佐藤景瑚挠了挠头，回到了他们自己的班级队伍。  
上课铃声骤然打响，白岩瑠姫也准备回到自己的班级队伍。这个时候一个戴着帽子的人挡住了他的路。  
今西正彦递过来一瓶尚未开封的矿泉水，笑着说：“瑠姫君，正好多买了一瓶水，给你吧。”不等瑠姫做出反应，就把水塞到了他手里。然后抓住他另一只空出来的手，一起回到了B班队伍。  
本田康祐看到两人牵着的手，皱了皱眉。“他没对你做什么吧？”  
“没，今西君对我还是很好的。你看，他还送了我一瓶水。”瑠姫话音未落，水就被本田拿走，仔细观察一番发现的确是未开封的水，才还了回去。  
“瑠姫，不管怎么说，你的身份都太特殊了，还是要处处小心为上。有些人看着对你很好，实际上心怀鬼胎。如果没有什么特殊的情况，最好都让我在你身边。”  
“好……麻烦你了。”瑠姫觉得，自己的同桌有些过于紧张了，现在明明什么都没发生。  
……  
但没过多久，白岩瑠姫就发现，本田康祐是对的。虚假的安宁很快就被打破了，大家在校园封闭，网络禁止的世界中慢慢变得神经质，被压迫的欲望也都在慢慢显露。  
平时都不太会直视瑠姫眼睛的安藤诚明，现在正直勾勾地盯着他，让瑠姫后背发毛。吃过晚饭的这段时间百无聊赖，本应该是普通高中生聚会游玩的夜晚时间，在全封闭校园里也只能把头埋进书本。对偶像来说课程成绩并不重要，所以教室里在认真学习的人寥寥无几，聚集在瑠姫身上的眼神越来越多。  
后桌的佐野文哉凑过来：“瑠姫君，身上好香啊。今天是用了什么香水吗？”  
“没有。刚刚体育课结束我去洗了个澡，可能是沐浴液的味道？”  
听到这句话，教室里突然开始骚动。安藤诚明“哐当”一声站起来（并把自己的椅子撞倒了）后急匆匆地向着厕所奔去。  
嘈杂声变得更大了，好像还有人也准备站起来。风纪委员男泽直树忍无可忍，拍桌大喊“安静！”把正在睡觉的同桌床波志音都拍醒了。床波眨眨眼，一脸疑惑。  
大平祥生则转过头来：“瑠姫君，班里的气氛感觉不太妙。我们还是别待在这了，回宿舍吧。再待下去我怕班里的其他人会扑上来。”  
“对对，还是回宿舍吧。我和祥生送你回去。”佐藤来良也附和道。  
一直默不作声的本田康祐突然揽住瑠姫的肩：“瑠姫由我来保护就好，我不太信任其他人。”  
说着，抓起同桌的手。瑠姫只来得及留下一句“等、让我收拾一下书包……”就被扯出了教室。  
……  
初夏的傍晚气温有些凉，现在两个人已经快走到宿舍楼下了，但本田的手还没有要松开的意思。  
“本田君，真的不用那么着急。祥生是我很好的朋友，我相信他不会对我做什么的。你这样会让我在高中里交不到朋友……”  
“那我算什么？认识一周多的朋友比我这个认识三年的朋友还要值得信任吗？我对你的担心到头来只会让你困扰，对吗？”  
一直沉默不语的本田康祐突然连用了好多反问句，让瑠姫意识到了什么。对面这个人，已经不单纯地把自己当成朋友了，而是裹挟了日积月累的占有欲，终于在今天爆发。  
瑠姫不知道该如何应对这样的沉重的感情，低着头沉默不语。  
晚风把路旁的树叶吹得飒飒作响，天已经暗了下来。  
“本田君，你今天有点奇怪。”没有用平时的昵称，而是选择了较为正式的“本田君”来称呼他。  
“对不起，瑠姫，”本田终于先松开手，瑠姫的手已经被攥得发红，“你很优秀，又很好看。在你被选为性欲解决员后，我真的感到不安。我害怕我的宝物就这样被别人发现，被别人夺走、玷污。虽然祥生他们是你的朋友，但我希望你能在遇到困难的时候第一个向我求助。不论离你多远，我都会立刻来到你身边。”  
甩着被攥到发麻的手，白岩瑠姫听到这段不像道歉，倒更像告白的这段话，心里五味杂陈。挚友对自己的感情太过沉重，自己如何回应都显得轻薄。瑠姫想对他说，你对我也很重要，不用这么担心我会离你而去。刚要张口，瑠姫突然想到了一个更加简单的，能完全明白他对自己感情的办法。  
“那么，やす君。”白岩瑠姫突然压低了声音，用小恶魔般的语气说出接下来的话，让人本田康祐完全意想不到的回答——“やす君要把我当成你的专属性欲解决员吗？”  
接收到这句话的人显然愣住了，瑠姫只能听见对方越来越沉重的呼吸声。  
瑠姫还在后悔“是不是搞砸了”之类的暗自尴尬，发麻的手又被牵起，这次比刚刚还要用力，差点把他扯一个踉跄。本田就这样扯着他回到了宿舍，将瑠姫按倒在自己的床上。  
“喂…来真的吗？やす君？”  
“……你现在收回那句话已经晚了，瑠姫。”然后用嘴唇堵住了瑠姫接下来要说的话。  
自己的挚友接吻技术很高，光是亲吻就已经让瑠姫满脸通红，大脑因为缺氧一片空白，任由压在自己身上的人摆布。  
“瑠姫，好香…”结束漫长的接吻后本田康祐把脸埋在瑠姫颈窝，温柔地亲吻着。  
校服衬衫也被扯开，坦露出白皙的胸膛。瑠姫不禁打了个寒战，这样的反应也被本田看在眼里。  
“冷吗？还是害怕我？我不会让你疼的，不要害怕。”  
“唔，只是有点冷，我不怕…嗯……”在瑠姫回应的时候，他俯下身啃咬瑠姫胸前泛着粉光的乳首，两个人的呼吸都渐渐急促。  
瑠姫感觉自己被什么顶到了，笨拙地去解对方的裤子，但手忙脚乱了半天也没什么进展。本田看不下去了，把瑠姫和自己的下着都单手解开，正准备继续向下进行，瑠姫用腿勾勾本田的腰轻声道：“前戏、够了吧，やす君……快点。”  
哪个男人也不会顶得住这样的挑逗，听了这话的本田褪下两人的内裤就准备长驱直入，还好剩余的一点理智告诉他不扩张会让瑠姫很疼，于是先试探着伸进两根手指。  
“唔嗯……”瑠姫的肠道紧紧含着他的手指，好像还在引诱着他进的更深。当拔出来的时候就紧紧挽留，好像要把他留在最深处。  
本田再也无法忍耐了，扩张后用那根期待已久的坚挺顶进了瑠姫的身体，直到把他填得满满为止。  
“啊……やす君……好、好大……呜…有点疼”初尝禁果的白岩瑠姫发出了呻吟。  
“疼吗，对不起。我，我……”被瑠姫的后穴紧紧含住，本田康祐现在也无法思考别的事。才反应过来刚刚答应瑠姫不会弄疼他，结果……  
“呼……没事，やす君……继续”瑠姫的双腿环上了本田的腰。  
在深入浅出的过程中，本田康祐缓缓地寻找那个敏感点。  
“！嗯，那、那里……”在顶到深处时，瑠姫浑身一颤。本田立刻转攻这里，抬起瑠姫的小腿扛在肩上，狠狠地进入他。  
“………不、不可以……真的……”现在的瑠姫已经完全没有了刚刚的游刃有余，只能紧紧抓住枕头断断续续地吐出求饶的喘息。  
直到两个人双双到达高潮，瑠姫的精液溅在了本田的小腹上，而本田把自己的精液填满了瑠姫身体里的最深处，宣誓着这里是属于自己的领地。  
“瑠姫，你是只属于我的，对吗？”  
“やす君……现在还不相信吗？要不要再来一次？”


End file.
